


Curiousity Works Wonders

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is just very curious about Raphael. (this is partly based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr but I've lost it now...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Works Wonders

Simon liked to think of himself as patient, he did, but there were definitely points where he became impatient. Especially when he was curious. Raphael made him curious, in multiple ways. He always wondered how old Raphael was with his immortality, and how old Raphael was when he was bitten, then there was the streak of curiosity that made him wonder what Raphael looked like naked. He tried shaking that thought to the back of his head, but thanks to the lively dreams he found himself having he really did wonder about Raphael's body. Around the hotel he would try to quickly rush around corners in hopes that maybe at some point Raphael would be shirtless. He even groaned out of frustration, he'd sometimes find Raphael asleep in a chair but he'd still be wearing all of his clothes, Simon really wished that vampires had special pyjamas to wear just so he could actually know that Raphael changed his clothes. One day when he tried to sneak into a room without Raphael noticing, he received a concerned glare from the older vampire.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Uh, me? Nothing, nothing I swear to G-” he choked on the word as usual, “swear to... some higher power.”  
Raphael nodded, “any reason you're trying to be quieter than usual, majority of the time you're running around singing some silly hit song.”  
“Okay that was like one time, it wasn't my fault the song came on the radio.”  
“No but if you had learned to shut up-”  
“It was a good song.”  
“The lyrics are 'I really really really really really really like you', how is that a good song?”  
“Oh you're talking about that song,” Simon nodded, “I sang that one because it just kind of... Came into my head when I saw you,” he paused, Raphael's head tilted to the side, “oh wow not in that sense! I mean it just... I don't know!”  
Raphael let out some sort of chuckle that Simon found rather charming, “honestly you're not good with words are you.”  
“Not really.”  
Raphael shook his head and shrugged his jacket off, Simon stared as Raphael turned away and pulled his shirt over his head. Simon knew that the twilight vampires were completely unrealistic so he hadn't expected Raphael's body to glisten at all, but the light seemed to hit his back and in some ways make it glow. Raphael was picking up another shirt, he turned around as he played with the shirt in his hands slightly. He caught sight of Simon and stopped his movement, he looked at the new vampire and let one of his eyebrows quirk up.  
“Enjoying the view, fledgling?”  
“Little bit,” Simon squeaked out.  
Raphael let out a huff of laughter, the corners of his lip twitched up so Simon could make out his fangs, “well, well, guess I found another weakness, huh?”  
Simon gave him a small nod.  
“So why are you staring at me in such wonder?” Raphael approached him, still holding the shirt he was going to change into.  
“I uh...”  
“Come on little vampire, tell me why.”  
“I well... Okay so this is... Going to sound ridiculous, I just wanted to know what your body looked like, I mean I may have had a sex dream about you and wow did I really just say that to you? Oh man why would I actually say that to you, that was the most stupid thing I've eve-”  
Simon was surprised when he stopped talking, Raphael had pressed something against his lips, it took Simon a moment to realise that the cold he felt against his lips were Raphael's. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the kiss whilst it lasted, until Raphael moved back, let out a chuckle and then quickly pulled on the shirt he was holding.  
“I...”  
“For a moment, fledgling, could you not talk?” Raphael was smiling, that was enough to surprise Simon. Simon gave him a quick nod, once Raphael had pulled another jacket on he stepped over to Simon, “and whilst you're not talking,” he placed a hand on Simon's cheek, “let me try that kiss again.”  
Simon let out a small whimper as a sign of consent, he did his best to nod and then Raphael leaned forward and pressed their lips together again. It was strange for Simon, he had known kisses to be warm but this was cold for obvious reasons, Raphael's hand made it's way to the back of Simon's neck and Simon just let the Raphael take charge of the kissing.  
Simon only wanted to know what Raphael looked like shirtless and he ended up being kissed, he wasn't complaining though, he was now very glad that he had been curious.


End file.
